This World We Live In
by ghostthebandit
Summary: Hell has risen in the land of chernerus, due to a virus. Survivors were left to roam the chaos that remained.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I am Hawk. I live in chernerus, which is controlled by Russia. Recently, our internet has been cut off, along with our TV. There was a virus, one that made its host a flesh eating monster. However, what we didn't know was that five days ago, the virus got out of containment. I live in the humble town, Kamyshovo on the east coast of Chernerus. I am Hawk, and here is what happened, an event that changed my life forever.

It was a peaceful day, people tending to their animals, cars driving around. The unpeaceful part, the Russian military has been on edge. We had a military camp set up, just to the east of out humble town. Jeeps filled with troops were a common sight. We also have the US military over here, but they are far less numerus. I was attending to my goats, when a gunshot rang out. There was screams, then a few moments later, I heard moans. I turned, to see a group of walking, rotting, bloody corpses. I saw one tackle a man. That man, he did not last long. I ran inside, and grabbed my hunting knife, and that was all. I ran outside, giving a war cry, along with severel other men from the town, bearing rifles, pistols, and axes. We charged forward, with troops pouring in from the other side of the town. But, it was too much. The creatures were increasing in number, by the second. I saw my friend, David, get in full rent of the attack. He got pushed to the ground, the creature ripping out his throat. He never even got a chance to breath. That was when I heard screams from the other side of the town, followed by automatic fire. The soldiers fell, one by one. A creature came up behind me, and I stabbed it. However, I tried to pull the knife out, but it wouldn't budge. The creatures advanced, and I ran, around the coast, towards the city of Elektro, because I knew that my dear friend, Cain, was in there. I ran along the coast, tears flowing down. I came across a dead body, who had a small slice of bread, and a small school backpack on him. I took it, and ran for the woods, because night was falling. The world was ending, right in front of me. I went into a house, finding a shovel, and a bit of bread. I also grabbed a can opener. I checked further into the house, finding a bit of 9mm rounds, which I stuffed into my backpack. I lied down on the couch, and, after a while, drifted off to sleep. But, I don't know how I did.

…..

Hell has fallen. Thank you for reading my 3rd story. I look forward to future events. Stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2:On The Road

Chapter 2: On the Road

I woke up, thirst and hunger absorbing me. I quickly went for my backpack, taking some bread out, along with a coke. I eat and drank, thinking about the hellish show I witnessed yesterday. I decided to check a few other houses. In one, I found a Makarov pistol. I took it, loaded the only mag, and set off. Gunshots rang in the distance, but I didn't mind, for it was something I had to get used to. I came across several monsters, but I killed every last one of them. That was when I heard talking. I hid, and peeked to see 3 men, each with a mask, with AKM assault rifles. They laughed, but then got into fighting pisitions, and fired down the road. I saw a man scream then fall. The men laughed, and went back on their journey. They were headed right for elektro. I stiffened, and my face went Cold. I didn't know why they would do something like it. I ran up the hill, only to find a monster, feasting on a body. Damn infected creatures, I thought. I stabbed it, only to recognize the body as my friend, Cain's. But, I had seen too much in this world. I picked up his Makarov ammunition and mags, and kept walking. I came across a house, and checked inside to find 4 cans of pepsi, 2 cans of peaches, some matches, another can opener, and a large school backpack. I took this all, and walked up the hill, and overlooked elektro. Gunshots echoed, screams rang out. I saw by the church, military behind sandbag fortifications. Survivors fought from their houses, and those infected monsters were seen flooding the city. US marines flew in by helicopter, but they never had enough time to mount a defense before being overwhelmed. It was cloudy. Some buildings were blown up. I sighed at what our world had become. I found a barn at the other side of the hill. Inside, I found a Lee-Enfield rifle. I took it, along with the 20 rounds. I held it, and ran around the hill into the city. As soon as I got down the hill, a monster knocked me over. I crawled back, aimed my rifle, and fired. The creature fell, but more were running towards me, aggravated by the gunshot. I got up, and ran around the city, infected chasing me. I heard automatic gun fire, felling the infected behind me. Others were on him in a flash. The guy got 4 down, but was overwhelmed. I ran, towards the port, the man screaming until he had nothing left to scream with, which only took a few seconds. I rounded the corner, and saw a man with an AKM assault rifle. He aimed, I turning around, and he missed by an inch. I ran around the corner, him fighting off the infected. I was about to run across the road, but a truck full of soldiers passed me. They turned towards me, and shouted something, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. A creature knocked me down. I turned over, the creatures snapping jaws 3 inches away. A gunshot rang out, and it went slack. I quickly pushed it off and ran, as the bullet landed behind my feet. That fucker aimed at me and fired, I thought. That fucker aimed at me and fired. I found myself a building on the outskirts of town, which I barricaded with furniture. I lied down, and slept after the day of running, gunshots, and death.


	3. Chapter 3Heading north, part 1

Chapter 3: Heading north, part 1

I walked out of the hellhole that use to be Elektro, towards the dam. I needed to head north, towards the military bases. I sat down at a hut, and drank 2 cans of pepsi, and ate a can of peaches. Gunshots echoed from the town, along with screams, both inhuman and human. I carried my Lee-enfield in my hands, ready to defend myself if necessary. Sweat poured down, making it harder to grip my rifle. I got up, and walked towards the dam. When I got there, I wasn't alone. "Freeze. Drop your weapon." I heard from the treeline next to me. I dropped my lee enfield, and my Makarov. I backed away, and held my hands up. A man came out of the woods, pointing a rifle at me. "Now, why should I keep you alive? A lot people shoot on sight." I looked at him, and said "Listen, im just passing through. Im looking to head north." He raised an eyebrow, and smiled. "Whats up north for ya?" I looked at him, and said "What is there for me here?" He smiled, and lowered his rifle a little bit. " Santiago. Santiago Cortez." I smiled. "Hawk. Hawk bloodrunner." He took my rifle, and strapped it over his shoulder. He handed me my pistol, and said "Keep this is your backpack." I did just that. A female came out of the treeline. She had a camo crossbow. She looked at me. "Kayly." She said, never breaking her stare. I nodded, and we kept walking. Little did we know, we were being followed.


	4. Chapter 4:Heading North, part 2

Chapter 4: Heading north, part 2

We went along the road, talking as we went. We planned on heading to Monglivika, and we were half way there. "So, what's the plan? For survival." I asked. "Well, we need loot. We are headed to Gorka, to raid the military base there." Santiago answered. Kayly stood silent. We stood, about 500 meters from the town, when we were stopped. "DROP YOUR FUCKING WEAPONS AND HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!" A man shouted, backed up by 5 other men. They all carried military grade weapons, and had masks. We dropped our weapons. We crouched, and put our hands on our heads. "Wow. Im surprised you made it this far. I really am." The man grinned. "Kevin, please dispose of these fools." Kevin grinned behind his mask. He raised his scoped rifle, but automatic fire rang out. Kevin ran, and a guy next to him dropped. "This won't be the last you have heard of me, Lexus, or the Sworn!" The leader, Lexus, yelled while running. A man ran up behind us, with a M4. "Are you alright? Im Jack. Jack Frags." The man said. He was decked out in military equipment, and had a red dot and grip on his rifle. He took the dead bandit's rifle. He had a bit of blood on his cheek. "We are fine, thanks to you." Santiago said, with a note of skepticism. Jack eyed him. "Well, I better be on my way." He looked to me. "A Makarov, huh? Let me help you." He said. He slung a mosin 9310 that was painted black off his back. He handed it to me, with a box of ammo. I put it over my back. We looted the man, with Jack leaving. I took a silencer, and it turned out to fit my Makarov. I found a bit of black paint, and painted the slide of my Makarov black. We resumed, and set up a fire in the woods. "So. We have our days, being numbered. Someday, we will fall. But, we must try to avoid that." Santiago said. We took a head count, and we had enough food to last us a day. But, we were out of water. There were no water sources nearby. Gunshots echoed from the town. The sound of civilization falling. I sighed, and thought about how much we have lost. I had a white tee, tan cargo pants, a green hiking backpack, a small pocket knife, my mosin, which I named "Mosilina" And my Makarov. I looked out, onto the roads, with Infected approaching. I raised my shovel, Santiago his hatchet, Kayly her machete. I charged, and smash the creatures head. We took 20 minutes to dispatch of the monsters. We sat down, and the fire blew out, from cold winds. We set up a blanket, and huddled together. "HAWK! GIVE ME SOME SPACE!" Kayly shouted. "Sorry. Geez." I said. It was pitch black. We were all huddled together, trying to stay warm in the bitter cold. I felt Kayly get next to me, along with Cortez. "Goddamnit…." I mumbled. "Don't think anything about this smart guy." Kayly scoffed. I couldn't help but laugh, earning a smack across the face. I rubbed my cheek. "Fine." I growled, and went to sleep. The next morning, it was rather humid. We sat around a fire, and talked. "Hawk. I don't know If I can trust you. I have my doubts." Santiago said. I sighed. "Everyone does, Cortez. But, do you want to survive?" I said. "Yes." "Then sticking with me would be a great fucking idea." I growled. He shrugged, but eyed me. "Don't gimmie that shit." I glared. He sighed, and went back to his beans. I went to my sardines, and dug in. Fresh fish, something we would soon run out of. I sighed, eating another handful. "Hawk. You are strange. How are you still alive?" Kayly asked. I sighed, and said "By all rights, I should be dead." She shot me a confused look, and I said "Ill explain later." She nodded, and went to her peaches. We heard an engine, and turned towards the road to see a pickup with a machine gun mounted on the back. They fired at one of the military helicopters, and it spiraled towards the ground. It landed with a crash, and the bandits sped towards it. I felt my mood switch to anger, and I went for my gun. Santiago brushed my hand away. "Don't do anything stupid. There 12 of them and 3 of us." He said. We kept walking, and found the town of Staroye. I ran into a house, and grabbed 3 cans of pepsi, and a can of tactical bacon. I also found a serrated combat knife, on a dead body. I took it, and we camped in the police station. I noticed Santiago had a MP5 submachine gun. "Whoa. Cool." I said. "Yeah. Best gun I could find in the armory." He grinned.


	5. Chapter 5: Twisted Lives and Ended Lives

Chapter 5: Twisted Lives and Ended Lives

We woke up in the police station, and gathered our stuff. We went outside. Broken cars littered the streets in a labyrinth. Infected roamed between the cars. I looked at them, ready to stab any that saw me. We trudged between the cars, and froze at what we saw. A man, dead ahead. We ran for cover, and aimed our weapons. Sweat poured down my neck. Aiming at infected was one thing, aiming at another human was another. He dropped his weapon, and held his hand up in greeting. Santiago went over to the man, aiming his MP5 at him. I saw him pat him down, and then put something on his hands. I realized they were handcuffs. The man's words became higher pitched. He looked afraid. Santiago walked behind him, and aimed a 1911 at the back of his head. He pulled the trigger, and the man fell limp. I ran up to Santiago. "What the fuck?!" I yelled at him. Santiago shook his head. "We couldn't trust him. He lied. He had a pistol in his jacket. He could have killed us." Santiago said. I sighed. That was how this world works now. I looked at the man's Mosin, and realized he had a PU scope. I took it, and put it on my Mosin. I also took his ammunition. Kayly had been put the whole time. She looked unsure. I shot Santiago a look, but he didn't care. That was when the infected came. There were so many. I raised my Makarov, and took my first shots. I downed 3 of them, but 8 replaced them. Santiago opened up. His MP5 thundered through the town. Dozens fell, as we fired. I fired my Makarov, but heard a click. I ran, Kayly and Santiago following me. I had a few rounds for my Mosin, but that was it. But, it was not over. A few bandits, with automatic weapons, stood dead ahead. They Fired, and I ran to the left. I realized that my friends had not followed me. I ran through the forest, searching for them until the dawn of the next day. I fell on my knees, and realized that, I was on my own now. I cried, and listened. I searched a few nearby buildings, finding a green hoodie. In a cabin, I found an olive drab hunting backpack. I transferred my gear to this backpack. In the backpack, there was a black Python revolver, and about 30 rounds for it. I fell on the couch, and slept until the afternoon. That was when I realized, I was on a hill, overlooking the Gorka military base. Sniper shots rang out from time to time, along with screams and automatic gunfire. I shook my head. I stepped down, Python in hand. I approached the gates, bodies littering the floor. I sighed, and went into what seemed like the gates of hell.

Kaylyies POV

Its been a day since he disappeared. Hawk. Me and Santiago sat around a fire, not saying anything. We assumed that he was dead. I sighed. He was a good man. Honest, respectable he was. In my lap was my Lee-Enfield, which used to be Hawk's. "Our next move is Gorka. We need better weapons. It's a gamble, but its go big or go home." Santiago said, to break the silence. I sighed. Hawk was dead, and I had to accept that. We got up, put the fire out, and kept walking. "Freeze." We heard a voice say. We turned around, to see 10 bandits behind us. They clicked their safeties off.

Hawk's POV

I walked out of the tent. I had got some good loot, including Binoculars, a compass, 4 boxes of 7.62X39mm rounds, and the best, an AK47. I had a few mags, and plenty of bullets. I walked in the camp, and saw something. Bandits. They raised their rifles, but mine was already raised. I mowed 2 down, and the last dove for cover. I ran around, and shot him. The poor guy didn't even see me flank him. I looted them, getting a canteen that was in good condition, and a better wooden handguard for my AK. I heard a struggle behind me, and looked. A woman, maybe a year younger than me, was bound, and gagged. I freed her, and took the gag out. I aimed at her. "Who are you?" I said, reloading my gun. "Naomi. Naomi Bliss." She said, raising her hands. She was about 5'3, light skinned, and in her teenage years, with brown hair. "Who are you with?" I demanded. "No one. My Katana and gun are in the tent behind you." She said. I retrieved them, and kept them. She eyed me. "I can't trust you yet." I said. She sighed, and we walked out. We were headed for Novy Sobor, with zombies walking about 20 feet behind us, we talked. She had a nice voice, and was pretty. I had my AK in my hands. We heard a noise to our left, then a shot that temporarily made me go deaf. I raised my AK, and fired into the bushs. The sniper retreated, but when I looked down to see Naomi on the ground blood pouring out. I kneeled beside her, and said "Naomi…. No… Hold on…." I said, pulling out a IV saline bag. I inserted the needle into her arm, but she said "No. Im a goner." She said this rather weakly, and then breathed her last. She fell limp, her haunting brown eyes staring upward. She was dead. I left, fighting back tears. The world was taking everything away from me. I looked back, to see the infected feasting on her. I sighed, and ran for Novy. That night, I took shelter in a church. I found a splitting axe on a body, along with a can of beans. "Hey." I heard a voice say, and a man walked in. He had a blue checked shirt, a tan scarf, tan baseball cap, grey cargo pants, a black tactical vest, and black military boots. In his hands, he had a scoped M4 with a suppresser. He sat down next to me, and said "I'm Max, Max Remington." I was shocked by how friendly he was. The first thing I said was "How are you so friendly? Most people shoot on sight these days." He replied "The cold waste has not yet chilled my heart." He smiled grimly. "Im Hawk. Hawk Bloodrunner." I said. He smiled. "I am the overseer of the green mountain sanctuary." He said. "I'm here to head up to the North West airfield. We need the supplies." He said. I smiled. "Not every day you see a friendly." I said. He shook his head. "No. It's not." We joked and laughed, and it was nice to feel the feeling again. But, I knew that it wasn't going to last forever. I sighed, and feel asleep, content for once. I awoke the next day, Max already cooking breakfast. I ate my unseasoned steak, the best meal I've had since it all started. "Heres the plan. We are heading for the NWAF, and you could use a better weapon." He explained. I grinned. Sure, I liked the AK47, but, I could use a better rifle. That was when gunshots rang out in the field south of us. We grabbed our gear, and headed out to investigate. I noticed Max had a M24 sniper weapon system. "Nice rifle." I said. "Thanks" He said, before a bullet flew between us. "SNIPER!" Max shouted, ducking behind a trash can. I dove for the nearby dumpster. I leaned, and saw a helicopter crash site in front of us. They were defending it. I heard a loud _crack_ , and then a scream in front of us. Max shot the man dead. I leaned with my AK, and opened fire. I was met by at least 20 rounds flying past me. _CRACK!_ I heard, and the bullets stopped. I heard a car engine, and saw an armored SUV with a M134 minigun on top of it driving away. They were gone. We stood there behind the dumpster for 20 minutes, and came to check the helicopter crash out. Max had an AUG with a scope and silencer on it, from the helicopter. I got a folding stock for the AK, and a woodland plate carrier. We looked at each other, nodded, and headed for the next city, Stary Sobor. I never imagined the hellish nightmare we would find in there


	6. Chapter 6: Old enemies, New enemies

Chapter 6: Old enemies, new enemies.

Hawks POV

I and Max stepped into the city. A sniper fired in the distance, screams echoed. They seemed to bother Max more than me. "You don't like this huh?" I asked. "Its just…. Saddening." He replied. We passed a few infected, We even passed a house with 3 survivors in it. We let them be. "Its nice to see some life." Max said grimly. I just nodded. Then, I heard something. A helicopter, with a painted shark face on the front, passed over, towards the airfield. "Oh shit. That's not military." Max said. There were men with face masks in the gunner's seats. Bandits. I stood there, shocked. "How the hell did they get one?" I ask. "Sometimes bandits recruit ex-military. But finding a pilot is luck." Max said. We had our rifles. I heard something. I turned around, and saw the most disgusting creature. It stood about 8 feet high. It had bloody brown skin, and stringy hair. Its yellow eyes stared at me. It was skinny, and it stunk of rotting flesh. It was something that could only be described as a chupucabra. It gave an ear splitting screech, and charged. I aimed my rifle, and fired, it not seeming to affect it. It swiped the gun out of my hands, which made me retreat. I pulled my Magnum out, and shot at it. A bullet entered its head, making it screech. Then a loud CRACK! Rang out, and the monster fell over, dead. Max cycled the bolt, ejecting the round and putting in a new one. I gasped. I had just survived the scariest thing I had ever seen. "You ok?" Max asked. "Yeah. Whew." I replied. I grabbed my AK, and slung it over my back. We continued walking. The sun was setting, so we made it out of stary. We grabbed some stuff from a military camp, like morphine, some 0- blood bags, some bandages, antibiotics, M24 rounds, a military flashlight, and a frag grenade. We took 3 hours to collect all this. We were north of the north west airfield, and sat around the campfire. "We normally had stew on a day like this." Max said, taking a handful of hot rice. I ate my handful, and reached for another. "Well. What's the plan?" I asked. "We head to grishino, and see if we can get someone to help us. Then we enter the airfield." Max said. We got up, and held our flashlights in front of us. That's when the shots started. I heard max curse, seemingly in pain, but I ran. Soon, I was deep into the woods. I was alone, Again. I sat down. "God, let me find my friend or let him find me, inside me, I feel this old flame burning that confined me, my mind bleeds, I don't want to be what I was because it will blind me, so I need, to go and find the one guy that defined me." Now my friend is gone, and I stand alone. I started walking again. Max had most of the supplies on him. I went to grishino. When I got there, in a house, there was a scene. "No! Please!" A female voice yelled. I peeked in, and saw 2 men with M4s aiming at a white girl with brown, silky hair, a cute face, and some freckles. She had a black tee on, and tan cargo pants. "Bitch you better take your clothes off, or you're a dead woman." One man said. I aimed. The girl looked in my direction, and her eyes widened. I pulled the trigger in a 6 round burst, downing both of the men. I stepped in, and took a M4, with mags. I looked at the woman, and aimed my gun at her. Her eyes widened. I noticed she had a pony tail, making her extremely cute. "No…. Please…." She pleaded. I sighed, and lowered my weapon. "Hawk. Hawk Bloodrunner." I said. "Destiny. Destiny Sanchez." She said. I grabbed the other M4, and slung it on my back. "Let's go. I'm heading South West." I said. She nodded, and said "They left a Humvee at the other side of the house." I grinned. I took the keys off a man, and headed over. The Humvee was a woodland camo, with thick tires. I got it in, and started it up. Destiny got in the passenger seat, and we headed to the woods. I stopped, and looked to see Destiny already asleep. I relaxed, and dozed off. I awoke the next morning, and Destiny was already eating. I got out, and looked around. No one had followed us. I sighed out of relieve. I looked back, when I saw Destiny quickly turn her head away from me. I smiled. I went back, and started a fire. We sat down. "So, what's your story?" I asked. "What?" Destiny said. "What has been your experience, in the apocalypse?" I say. "Well, my mother was killed, and my father and I went south. We came here from the city, Novogorsk. Or Novo, as we called it. We were attacked by bandits, on our way here. I had my backpack with a water bottle, and a few cans of beans. I didn't have a can opener. When I got here, I was being held hostage. That's when you found me." She said, smiling at the end. I smiled. "Well. You're lucky." I said. She blushed. "I guess. What's the plan?" She asked. "We raid the medical tents at the airfield. I will give you a gun, then." I said. That's when someone approached us. I got up, and raised my weapon. "Who the fuck are you?!" I demanded. He smiled. "Hawk. What have I thought you about not giving up on other people?" He said. He stepped into the light of the fire, and I saw the face of a man who I thought dead.


	7. Chapter 7: A reunion of sorts

Chapter 7: A reunion…. Of sorts.

I looked at him, shocked. It was Max. He had his M24 in his hands, and his AUG was missing. Other than that, he had the same equipment I had last seem him with. He had a bloody spot on his right shoulder. "Is that…" I said, before Max answered. "Yes. It is a bullet wound. But with the morphine, a good amount of the pain is gone, and the bullet is out. It didn't fragment." He sounded relieved. He looked at the car. He smiled wider. "Found a new ride, huh?" He asked. "Yeah." I said. He sat down "Max, this is Destiny. Destiny, this is Max." I said. "Nice to meet you Max." Destiny said shyly. "Nice to meet you too." Max said. "So Max. Lose your AUG?" I said. "Yea." He said. "My AKM is in the back." I said. Max went over, and slung it over his backpack. He went back, and sat at the fire. "We should be leaving." I said. Both nodded their heads. We packed up, got in the Humvee, with Max driving. I sat in the back, next to Destiny. "Location?" Max asked. "NWAF tents." I said. Max backed up, then drove forward. Destiny looked at me, and smiled. I realized she had her hand on mine. I ignored it. "Hold up." Max said. I noticed some dark clouds ahead. "There is a storm. Lets stay in the cabin." Max said while pointing towards one. We got up, pulled in, and entered. I searched the house, finding some Pepsi. I got to my room for the next few days, and set my stuff down. I put my shorts and my white tee on, and lied down. After a week of being shot at, facing monsters, and living in hell, the fact that I was lying in a bed was surreal. I heard the door open, and looked to see Destiny come in with her night clothes. "Sorry if that was weird, earlier…." She said. She was talking about her hand being on mine. "Don't worry. I guess I just didn't mind…." I said, but she cupped my face with her hand. I was glad for the darkness, because my face was on fire. She lied down next to me, nestling into me. I was shocked, that this gorgeous girl might actually like me. I was content for once, and dozed off to sleep. The next morning, I woke up, and Destiny was in my arms. I smiled. She woke up, and turned to face me. I leaned in to kiss her, but I heard a voice come from the doorway. "Good morning lovebirds." Max said. We turned to face him, and he laughed. "Come on, storms cleared up, time to get moving." He continued. Destiny groaned. I turned to face her. "Come on." I said. I got up. She was a bit slower, and I saw her staring at me while I got dressed. "Perv." I laughed. She smiled. "Come on now. You like it." She teased. I chuckled, and said "Maybe I will in the future." She rolled her eyes, and got up. I grabbed my gear, and put it in the Humvee. We got some spare gas cans, and put them in the back. Hopefully, the gas pumps were still working. We had money, but the Humvee needed diesel. I came back to see Max cooking pancakes. "Wow." "Yeah. I know how to cook." Max said. I chuckled. He rolled his eyes, and went back to cooking. I went up to see Destiny, and she heard me coming up. She was looking at me, and giggled. She went up, and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed. Yeah, we knew it. I liked her, and she liked me. After eating, I came out decked in some camo cargo pants, and a camo jacket. I had some half-finger camo gloves, and a camo backpack, with black military boots. My M4 had a flashlight on it. I got in the Humvee, and sat next to Destiny. Max was driving. I noticed Destiny had the other M4. "Hey there." I said. She had a black tee that showed off her features. She also had some blue jeans. She smiled. "You like?" She teased. I kissed her cheek. "Yes I do." I said. She giggled. "Hey guys. You might want to see this." Max said. I looked, and saw at least 30 soldiers operating a check point. We turned around, and sped away. They wouldn't let us in. We went back to Gulovo, and parked. We refueled, and stayed there for the night.

Santiago's POV

It's been a day since we were captured. We were north of gulovo. We were looking at each other, in the back of the bandits SUV. We had been stripped of our weapons, and were in a series of cabins. It was a campground. That was when the shots started. The bandits ran out, fighting. They made a mistake. "Kayly. Leave!" I said. We ran out, towards the farthes cabin. We found a silver M9, and a compound bow. I took the M9, Kayly the bow. We headed out, towards golovo.

….

Hello. In a few chaps, we will have a NSFW, or adult, chap. Don't worry, and it will be marked in bold as the beginning. Ye, I ship Destiny and Hawk. We get more people, we will see about another ship. Anyway, shoutout to a very special community that I might announce the name later. I have taken a few characters from them. Shoutout to the East Side Cartel, or ESC, a very special community, [Special in many ways] Anyway, spread this story. Tell tumblr, tell reddit, tell Fuzen, tell youtube, tell Dean Hall, even 4Chan! Tell the world. And let our prayers to Donald Trump be heard. God, fix that F*cking dictator. Anyways, thank you for spending the time to read this. –Dimitri Kerechov. PS Zathe was here and kissed a girl. What a gay right? Anyway, thank you. –Me again, Dimitri Kerechov. –IM STILL HERE! Dimitri Kerechov.


	8. Chapter 8: A reunion of friends

Chapter 8: Reunion of friends, Kayly's Intervention

Hawks POV

I opened my eyes, and I saw Destiny, with my arms wrapped around her. I kissed her forehead, and got up. Max was already cooking, it was some goat today. I sat down, and ate my goat. "So uh… Hawk…. About Destiny." Max said. I stopped eating, and turned to face him. "Yes?" I said. "Answer this. Do you love her?" Max asked. I sighed, and said "Yes. I do." Max smiled. "Its nice to see some love in the world. How old are you? And how old is Destiny?" He asked. "I'm 17. She's 16." I said. She came down. "Hey Hawk~" She teased. I rolled my eyes. "Hello, Destiny." I said. She giggled, and sat down next to me.

Kayly's POV

We trudged on, and now we were in golovo. We went through. I was looking at the ground, when Santiago asked me "Whats on your mind?" I sighed, and said "I miss Hawk. He was a good man." "I know. I miss him too. But, he's dead." Santiago said back. I sighed, and went to a water pump to refill my canteen. Santiago followed suit. I heard groaning, and saw about 12 walkers walking towards us. I pulled my machete out, while Santiago struggled with his hatchet. I ran forwards, and slice an infected's chest open. I severed another's head, and drew it back, to stab the one behind it. I pull it out, and turn around to slice another's chest. Santiago dispatched of the others. We moved, to a cabin at the edge of town. Santiago went to loot the supermarket, while I headed over to the house. I saw a female exit, so I readied my bow. I realized it was someone I knew. Destiny. "Destiny? Is that you?" I said. She turned towards me, and cupped her mouth, as fresh tears started to flow down. I went forward to embrace her. We had a tight embrace. "Oh my gosh! What the hell happened? Who is with you? Did Dad and Cain make it?" I asked, worried. "We got out of Novo when Mom died. Dad died later, And I have yet to see Cain. I am with two men, by the names of Hawk and Max." I froze at the mention of the name 'Hawk' and said "How old is he and what color hair does he have? Hawk, I mean." I asked. "He's 17, and has short, black hair." She said. I smiled, and said "Me and my friend, Santiago met him down by Elektro. He is a nice man. Has he been taking care of you?" I asked. She blushed, and said "Yes. He saved me from two robbers who wanted to rape me." My smile went even wider, then I giggled. "Looks like someone has feelings." I said, and her blush grew deeper. "No I don't sis!" She said. I giggled even more. "Don't lie. I've known you for too long." I said. That's when Hawk walked out, and a shocked expression was on his face.

Hawk's POV

I walked out, and saw someone who I thought was dead. Kayly. I ran forward, and embraced her. "Kayly. I can't believe it…" I said. Max came out, with a hand on his handgun. He realized the person was friendly, and took the hand off. He raised a hand in greeting. "Hello. Im Max, Max Remington. You are?" He said. "Kayly. Kayly Sanchez." Kayly said. "Are you two sisters?" Me and Max asked at the same time. "Yes." I chuckled, and said "Destiny. I never knew you had a sister." She blushed, and said "Sorry. I thought she was dead. I didn't want to bring any memories up." "Well. Kayly, where's Santiago?" I asked. "Hes looting." She said. We let everyone go in, and we ate lunch together. I heard a knock at the door, and went to greet whoever it was in. I opened the door, and Santiago stood there, with a wide smile. I nodded, and let him in. "Hey Max, my Friend Santiago is here." I called out. He went to greet him.

….

We stood at the table, and discussed our next move. "So, heres the plan so far. We head to Dolina, stay the night, and make it to berenzino[AR1] by night fall." I summed up. Heads nodded around the table. I knew what I was doing. I was becoming a leader. We departed, and me and Destiny went to our room. Kayly stopped me on the way. "Hello. What do you need?" I said. She was a lot more stern. "Do you love my sister?" She asked. "Yes." I said. She scoffed. "If you EVER hurt her, I will personally skin you alive. Don't you dare do anything to her without her consent." She warned. "Don't worry. I won't. I love her, and would never hurt her." I swore. She smiled. "Good boy." She said, and turned for her room. When I got there, I grabbed my things, and met Destiny by the door. "Hey…. Hawk?" She said. "Yes?" I said. She got closer, and said "Can I tell you something?" "Yes." My heart started to race. Yes, Yes, Yes. She put her mouth to my ear, and said "I love you." I was shocked for a moment, then I said "I love you too." She leaned forward to kiss me, but then Kayly came down the stairs and said "Hey! Just because the cops are not around anymore doesn't mean you can't get arrested for public displays of affection!" Which caused us both to blush. "Oh yeah, Hawk. Remember what the fuck I said." She scowled, which caused Destiny to giggle. She left to put her stuff in the car, and Destiny took me by surprise. She pressed her lips against mine, and our tongues swirled around each other. I felt Destiny moan into my mouth, and I felt a surge of energy rush through me. I was kissing the girl I liked. I was kissing the girl I liked. [Hawk is Destinies Senpai!] We broke the kiss. "Is that how you feel?" Destiny asked. "Damn straight I do." I replied. She laughed, when Max appeared at the doorway. "Get your shit in the car lovebirds. Santiagos sitting with me." He said. We got ready, and got in. I sat with Destiny, and Kayly was on the other side of her. I put my hand around Destiny's waist. She looked at me, and smiled. "You tease." She said. I chuckled. Kayly just eyed me. I ignored her, and my eyes went back to Destiny. She was perfect. I looked at her, and she looked at me. I smiled, and so did she. Things have changed. Max and Santiago were best friends. We reached dolina, and set up in an apartment. Me and Destiny searched it, with our M4s. It was clear. We got our rooms, and slept together. No, not like that, just slept. She was wrapped in my arms. "Hawk. I love you." She said. "I love you too." I said. We drifted off, and woke the next morning, packed the car, and got on the road. "Hey. I was thinking… We should head to Green Mountain. I need to check on the sanctuary." Max said. I nodded. Santiago stared ahead. I sighed. He was always waiting for the future, something you would keep waiting for. His eyes displayed no emotion. That was when I heard us crash, and the loud POP! Of the tire. We got out, and checked. That was when I saw a group of men up the hill, and a man I thought was dead long ago. "No way… HAWK!" He said. I ran forward, and embraced him. He was my older brother, Lucas. He survived. That was when I noticed the people behind him. They all had military gear, and face masks. They were bandits. There were about 20 of them. "Hey. No need to talk. You can stay with us." Lucas said. My friends came up behind me, looking unsure. After I filled them in, our Humvee was towed, and we were let in. It was a fort. They had a helicopter, and hundreds of men. We got a room for all of us, with separate cots. They had everything. Running water, showers, rooms, a garage with a mechanic, a kitchen, farms, everything. We were in our cots. "Hey. Hawk. We need to talk." Max said. I turned towards him. "Do you really trust him? They are bandits. They outnumber us, 50 to 1, and they are all armed to the teeth." He said. "Don't worry. My brother wouldn't hurt me and my friends." I said. He eyed me. "Fine. But be on alert. There may be a reason why we were allowed to keep our weapons." He said, and drifted off. I did the same.

[AR1]


	9. Chapter 9: Friend or foe?

Chapter 9: Friend or Foe?

I woke up, and looked out the window. The sunlight casted the room with light. The others woke up, and Destiny was the first to speak. "Hawk. Stay with me… I don't like this place." She said, worried. I hugged her. "Don't worry, nobody's going to hurt you…" I reassured her. Kayly looked at me, smiling. Everyone got dressed, and we headed out, to the chow hall. At least 80 bandits were there. We filled our bowls with stew. It had mixed veggies in it, and bits of meat that were tough like jerky, and was red in the center. We dug in. I didn't care how hot it was- it was the best meal I had ever had. I saw trucks set out, and patrol teams of 6 circle the area. The place was massive. It was fortified with sturdy wood walls, and had steel guard towers, each one with a machinegun in it. There were bars, stores, gun shops, and other things. Traders had set up around fires. We walked around, noticing the helicopter lifting off, with Lucas on the side. It was filled to the brim with men, about 18 of them. We checked on our humvee. It was being repaired by the mechanic. He was putting a new wheel on, and had just finished when we walked in. "Hey. You're ride is ready. Ill put your gear back in, and drive it to the parking lot. " He said, wiping his hands. Max nodded. "Thanks." He said. Kayly looked unsure. We went to the main street, and saw something. 2 men, each with knifes, circling each other. A crowd had gathered. Max held his arm in front of us. "Hold on. Lets not get in it." He said. His hand looked ready to go for his revolver. I was ready to pull out my glock, in case we somehow got involved. One lunged for the other, by ended up being stabbed in the back, and pushed to the ground. The men simply hauled the body off, and threw him over the fence, where the dead awaited. We stood there, shocked. "We HAVE to get out of here…" Max said to us. All of the bandits simply had their rifles at ready. We backed up, and loaded up the car, and drove away. As soon as we left the gate, the shots started. Bullets pinged off the metal, with shouts around us. "DRIVE! DAMMIT!" Santiago shouted. We headed up to berenzino, our original destination. We got to a barn, and set up camp. Santiago came up to me. "Hawk. I need to talk to you." He said to me. We went away from the fire, and he said "I found something out… Max was bit." He said to me. I froze. Max. Out of all the people, why Max? He was a great leader, friendly, and still had hope. "Oh my god… Do the others know?" I said. "Yes. He asked me to put him out tonight." He said. He un holstered a handgun. My face went cold. "Are you sure there is nothing we can do?!" I asked, slowly getting more shrill. He shook his head. "Nothing except put him out." He said. His hand was trembling. Max came up. "Sorry Hawk. I should have told you." He said. I shook my head. "Don't be sorry." I said. Max turned to Santiago, and said "Lets get this over with." He said. They went outside. Later, I heard a gunshot, and a body fall. Santiago came back in, with blood on his clothes. His face was grave. He and Max were best friends. Santiago had his M9 holstered, with Max's revolver in his hand. We loaded the car, and got our sleeping bags out, and went to sleep. We woke up, and noticed something. The car was gone. It had all of our gear inside. "Dammit." Santiago said. We got up, and went to the town. We entered a house, and looked around. The place was ransacked- I found 2 kitchen knifes. I took one, and gave one to santiago. He shook his head. I noticed he still had Max's revolver. I gave the knife to Kayly, which she quickly took. "Thanks Hawk." She said. I checked further into the house, and found something. A few cans of beans. "Hey. We have some food.

Unknown's POV

I watched the group from the hill, and said nothing. My goggles were on my eyes, ready to go. I pulled out my camo P226, and crept down the hill, to confront the group. I didn't know what they would do, but I could care less. My name is Peter Kerchov.

…..

NSFW Chap canceled for now. Need time to think about it.

-GhostDaBandit


	10. Chapter 10:Evolution

Chapter 10: Evolution

Hawk's POV

We searched quite a few houses in the small village, and found a small backpack, a water bottle, a compass, a few cans of food, and a dual barrel shotgun with a box of shells. I gave destiny my knife, and took the shotgun.

We just got out, when we saw something. A horde, shambling towards us, but when some of them saw us, so did the rest. But then, what I saw next made my blood run cold.

A few of them broke into dead runs. I aimed, and fired, followed by Santiago's revolver. About 6 of the 60 or so infected fell. We started to retreat, the girls stabbing a few more, when I was blindsided from my left.

The walker snapped at my neck, but then a gunshot rang out, and the creature went limp. I pushed it off me, and turned to face the man. He was somewhat short, an athletic build, full camo, and a waist pack. He had a rifle on his back, and a knife on his left hip.

He turned to the horde, fired 5 shots, downing 3. We were taking steps back, to make sure we kept out of reach. The man was a great marksman. He was downing them quick. "Back." He said, in a russian voice. We retreated, firing behind us. On my 2nd shot after that, I heard a click. I searched through my pockets, but found nothing. I crushed a infected's head in with the shotgun. I was about to be blind sided, when I heard a shot, and the walker fell. turned around, to see the russian.

"Peter. Peter Kerchov." He said, his barrel smoking. We killed the last of the infected, and looked around. Santiago confronted him. There was a long stare, before

Santiago said "Thank you."

Peter nodded. "No problem." He said. He was distant. Cold. Just like Santiago. The last thing we needed was them butting heads. Santiago sighed, and held out his hand. "Santiago." He said. We gave him our names. Peter just nodded after each one. He backed up, and disappeared behind a house. Kayly's expression was confused. I didn't blame her. Santiago… his expression was unreadable. I couldn't tell if he was confused like us, or happy that Peter was gone. It didn't matter. We had to keep moving. We went on the road, climbing over rubble and cars. We found a part of the road that was clear. I kept walking, looking around. This is who we were. The wanderers. The looters. I held my dual barrel shotgun in my hand, ready to smash any infected that came our way. We were poorly armed. We would all die if any armed bandits came our way.

"Hold on." Destiny said, out of breath. She had sweat pouring down, like the rest of us.

"Fine. We hold position at the deer stand." Santiago said, pointing up the hill. We got there, and noticed something. 4 Hummvees, all either broken in half, or flipped over, surrounded by dozens of dead soldiers. All the bodies were looted. The only thing that remained was the ripped up bodies, and their clothes. Everything useful was taken. The stench was horrible. I turned around, and threw up on the spot, along with Destiny. Santiago just looked ahead, Kayly mimicking his expression. "What the hell did this?" I said. Santiago opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I looked in the back of the humvees. In one, there was a SKS with just 10 rounds. I loaded them in, one by one.

I cocked it, and said "Lets go." We headed down, passing infected. I looked at the deer stand, thinking I saw movement. There was none after that. I shrugged, and went to go catch up with my friends. We walked along the path, it now around noon. We looked at each other, unsure. We would never know where we were going. Death was everywhere. There was no where safe- Even the military could not handle their numbers. I looked down the hill to our right. The city of Berenzino. Santiago nodded, and we headed down. We found a small house, to set up in. Outside, I heard running, so I readied my SKS. A man burst in, with a Mosin 9310, a small backpack, a splitting axe. Then I noticed something. He was wearing all black. He held his hands up, smiling. "Hello. You can call me Maverick."

….

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like a cliffhanger. Who is this Man? Friend or Foe? Stay tuned for Chapter 11: Hearts Of Darkness.


	11. Chapter 11: Hearts of Darkness

"Hello. You can call me Maverick." The man said. I saw no fear in him- He was fully kitted out in black.

I eyed him, and said "Maverick. How many people have you killed?" I asked him.

"One." He said. "Why?" He smiled, as if he had been asked this many times before. My friends came into the room. "Because he asked me to. He was bit." Maverick said. I eyed him. "Hawk." I

said. Santiago came up behind me. "Santiago. Hawk, do you know him?" He asked.

"He says his name is Maverick. I do not know him." I said.

He smiled, again. "If you shoot, I wouldn't blame ya. Too many people shoot on sight." He said.

Santiago looked at him, and said "We are not bad people. We don't shoot unless given a reason."

Maverick said "It is nice to see some friendlies… It is not often you meet someone."

Santiago simply eyed him, and said "You may join us, but, we have our eye on you. Hurt any of us, and you're a dead man."

"I think your choices are well made." Maverick said, taking off his sunglasses.

The rest gave him our names, and we set up in a barn, on the hills above the city. We looked down. Cars littered the street. A turrent from a tank lay in town square, broken. Smoke arises from some buildings, the blackout covering the city. This use to be a huge city for trading.

" I was just down there. Hordes of hundreds are down there. Near the port, bandits lurk, waiting for ships with supplies to come in. No one survives their attacks." Maverick said, staring into the town. He seemed a bit distant, during that moment. He had seen a lot.

He spoke again. "I was with a old man. The bandits got him. They handcuffed him, made him drink disinfectant, and left him to die. He was eaten by the infected."

I was shocked. What happened to those people? Why were they so violent? Those questions would forever haunt me. "Im so sorry." I said, holding his shoulder. He smiled. "Thank you." He said. He looked back into berenzino.

"There are gang wars all the time near the port. It is a massive killzone, with 8 extremely violent gangs inside. The Cobras, The Sworn, The PMCs, The Hellbreakers, The Hellhounds, The Ghosts, and the most powerful, The Reapers. They fight for supplies all the time. The lumber yard is combat central, with at least 40 men there, all the time.

Upper Berezino is home to huge hordes, and is known for the abnormals there." He said. "Abnormals?" I asked. He nodded. "Rare spawnings of the Virus. They have special abilities, like a higher amount of defense, or mobility."

He said. Could one of them be the one that ripped apart that convoy? "Hold on. Im seeing something." Maverick said. I looked in the direction that he was facing, and sure enough, a armored humvee was zooming across the field. I looked at the men inside, and noticed something. They had special gear. One had a ghillie suit. Special forces. They had a M2 machine gun on top, and 3 out of the 5 had M4s with scopes and suppressors. The ghillie had what looked like some kind of .50 caliber sniper rifle. They stopped, and got out. They aimed down the hill, and I saw smoke coming from their silencers. I looked down, and saw a freakishly large infected creature fall. They loaded up, and went back on the road.

Maverick turned towards me, and handed me something. A handful of SKS rounds. I took them, and put them in my pockets. He said "I must go now. Good luck."

He turned around, and ran off. I looked at him until he disappeared in the distance. He was a strange man- one I would never get.

Destiny came up to me, and said "Hey. Santiago wants us to head into town. We all have handguns, and you have a rifle. C'mon." She went back into the barn. I followed her, and saw Santiago and Kayly talking. Santiago turned towards me. "Where is Maverick?" He asked. "He left." I simply said. He looked as puzzled as I was.

"Anyway, grab your gear, we are going into town. We are too low on food and drinks." He said. I did just that, and met my friends outside. "So, whats the plan?" I said. He said "We charge down the hill, and go into the hospital. We set up from there." Santiago said. It sounded like suicide. We loaded up, and charged down from the barn, A gunshot, from my left, distant. We got down, when we started receiving fire. "GET INSIDE! DAMMIT!" Santiago yelled as he opened the back door of the hospital.

We rushed in, and I held my SKS afloat. Santiago held his revolver. "On me." Santiago said. We went through the hallways, clearing each room. I peeked into one room, and saw something. 6 people, all looking at me in fear. One had a handgun, and one had a firefighter axe. Another had a crowbar.

"What do you want?" The man with the handgun asked. Santiago looked in the room. "We are escaping bandits. We took cover in here." Santiago said. The man nodded, and I heard a door slam open below, followed by shouting. "Get inside." He said. We went in, and huddled at the door, pushing against it. I heard the stomping of boots going up the stairs. There was 2 of them, from what I heard. The man who was the leader looked at me. "Viktor." He said. I nodded.

"Hawk." We stopped talking when we heard the men outside our door. I held my gun close. The men passed. I looked at Viktor, and then Santiago. "On me." I said. I got up, followed by Santiago and Viktor. I pulled the door open, and stormed out. The bandits turned around, and I fired, followed by Santiago. The one on the left fell. The other, with a AK74, and opened fire. I heard screams behind me, Some of pain, some of fear. I stopped the man's fire by shooting him in the chest.

We took the left bandit's gun, a Mosin 9310 with a bipod. We grabbed the ammo, and darted downstairs. We passed dead bodies, some with knives in their hands. We ran out the back door. One of Viktor's men, a man by the name of Christopher, took the Mosin.

We had our guns up, when I heard groaning. From our left, a horde was coming. I saw Destiny stab one on the head, and the knife get stuck. We ran in the other direction, with the infected advancing from either sides. Gunshots echoed around us, while we kept running for the hills. I saw a humvee to our left, with men outside. The soldiers. They opened fire, and the infected changed direction.

We got up to the hills, with the humvee trying to escape. They got swarmed quickly. We stopped on the other side of a massive rock. We took a headcount, revealing that 3 of Viktor's people died. The person with the crowbar survived. He looked at me, and said "I'm Doug." We sat by a fire that I built, and we shared our stories.

"It was a long time ago. We were in a church sermon, when sirens started. Gunshots were all around us, with snarls and screams. We had no idea where we were going. Creatures ripped into my friend's flesh, and there was nothing I could do." Viktor said.

It reminded me of what happened, back at Kamyshovo. I shuddered, thinking about it. We had all lost so damn much. A Lot of people have died to get where we are. We gathered our supplies, and set off into the night. Viktor looked at me, but I ignored him.

Something about him, didn't seem right… From the corner of my eye, I saw Viktor unholster his weapon, and pointed at me, with Christopher. I raised my SKS, and fired. I saw Santiago yell out, and saw blood coming from his left shoulder. I Kayly pushed Doug aside, and stabbed Viktor in the head. I finished christopher off, and Doug took off running. I saw Kayly pick up the Mosin, and fire. Doug yelled out in pain, and fell. Destiny rushed to santiago, and looked at the wound.

Santiago coughed and said "Run. They are coming." I looked at him confused, when I heard growling. A horde was coming up the hill. With tears in our eyes, we ran. Santiago's scream echoed through the woods. He was gone. We got to a small cabin, and closed the door. I fell on the couch, and broke out crying. In a few days, I lost two very important men. I couldn't control myself. Destiny sat down next to me, and hugged me. "Hawk… We couldn't save him…" She told me. We hugged each other close, and fell asleep.

Unknown's POV

It was early morning. I carefully cleared the small town of Khelm. I held my M4 in front of me, and went into a red brick house. I checked each room, until I got to the top floor. Inside the bedroom, I heard breathing. I peeked in, and a man with a handgun panicked and fired. I fired 6 shots, 2 hitting him in the head. He fell over. He had reason too. I had a black balaclava on, a sign of banditry. I had full military gear, and a automatic weapon. Who wouldn't shoot? I sighed, and went towards the woods, leaving the crime scene behind. I had to. Nobody could be trusted. Once you fired a gun, everyone in the area would head to you. It doesn't matter. I was too strong to back down- For, I, Lexus, was to rise above them all.

…..

Anarchies have risen up. Thank you, for all that read this. Now… Stay tuned for…..

chapter 12: False hope


	12. Chapter 12: False hope

Hawk's POV

I woke up to the sound of a voice. One that was not from our group. I realised it was coming from my radio. I went to it, the voice on the other side saying "Hello? Anyone there? Can anyone hear me?"

I picked it up, and said "Yes. Yes. I can hear you."

The man said back "Listen, there is not much time. I need you to meet me at the north east airfield. I'm heading to Namalsk, a safe island up north. I have a plane. My radio is almost out of power, I must go now. My name…. Is Andrew." Andrew said from the other line.

All I heard was static after that. I gathered what little gear I had. I woke the others up. "Huh?" Kayly said, a bit annoyed.

"We gotta go, now." I said.

"What? Why?" Destiny asked, getting up.

"I got ourselves a plane ride to Namalsk, a safe island north of Russia. The guy, Andrew, Is meeting us at the North East airfield." I said. Kayly ran to grab her gear, Along with Destiny. I grabbed my gear, the SKS and a small backpack.

Kayly held her Mosin, Destiny, a Makarov she found in the back. I opened the door, and we headed out. I held my SKS in my hands.

"GO!GO GO GO!" I yelled as we ran north. We ran for hours and hours.

"Fuck…" I gasped as I kept running. We came over the hill, and saw it. 10 soldiers around a biplane.

"We have… To… Keep… Going…" Kayly gasped between breaths. We ran down the hill, Destiny holding my hand. We got to the plane, the soldiers looking at us.

"We… Talked to… A man… Named Andrew… He told us… To meet him there." I said, quite out of breath. One nodded, and pulled the door open, keeping his rifle close. We got in, and sat down. A man turned to look at us from the Pilot's seat.

"Who was I talking to on the Radio?" He asked. I guessed he was Andrew. I held my hand up. "Me. Im Hawk." I said.

He smiled. "As you may I guessed, I am Andrew." He said. 8 soldiers got in, followed by what looked like 4 bandits, and a single Hero. The plane started up. We slowly started moving, and after a good 5 minutes, we lifted off.

I looked at one of the bandits, and said to him, "Why did you chose that path?"

He shook his head, and said "We are not bad people. We tried to be friendly, yes- But, we were constantly starving, being shot at, and chased. We did what we must- To survive." He said. He held his hand out to me. "Grant." He said. I took his hand. "Hawk."

He smiled, and said " May we be at peace, and help each other if we need to." I nodded. We joked and laughed, and I felt at peace, for once. One soldier went into the cargo area, and brought out a couple packs of beer. I took one, and clanked my bottle with Grant. "For chernarus." I said. He nodded. We started to chug then. I feel asleep after a while, Destiny's head resting on my shoulder.

….

I woke up in the morning. Everyone else was already up.

"Greetings, Hawk." Grant said. We ate a breakfast that consisted of granola. We talked a bit, when I heard a LOUD Crack! And I saw smoke coming from the propeller.

"SHIT! WE ARE GOING DOWN!" I heard. We grabbed the parachutes under our seats, and jumped out.

The freezing morning air stung at my face. We must have been high in the air. I grabbed the handles, and pulled, the parachute inflating. I slowly dropped in altitude. The air got colder as I approached the snow- covered ground. I touched down, dropping the pack. I needed gear. Weapons, food, water. Medicine.

I started walking forward, as blizzards raged behind me. I needed to find shelter. Snow filled my boots, my feet numb and tired. Somehow, I had to find that strength to keep moving. I went into a cabin, and found a Revolver with four shots. It wasn't much, but it was a weapon.

I heard footsteps behind me, and I turned. It was too late. The walker tackled me, the cold, fleshy hands gripping my skin as it gave a inhuman snarl. I placed the revolver against its head, and pulled the trigger. It was knocked to the side, and I got up, running. Screechs and snarls and moans filled the air. I looked down the road, and the dead covered the horizon… There was thousands. I turned, and tripped. I got up, and ran as fast as my numb legs would let me. Gasping, I heard another source of moans from my left. Another huge herd. They would just keep chasing me- there was nothing I could do. I kept jogging, for hours, until the road ran out. The blizzard was catching up.

Cold or get eaten alive, I thought. Another sound filled the air. A diesel engine. It stopped infront of me as I began to pass out. I dropped, and a hand grabbed me. I used the last bit my strength to look up to my rescuer.

It was Maverick.


End file.
